The Next Selection: Their Royal Highnesses
by livinglifeloud1994
Summary: This is my take on the Selection of Maxon and America's son. Major spoilers from the One are included! How will the Selection change now that the castes are eliminated? How will Maxon and America handle it as parents? The Selection belongs to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I looked down at my beautiful newborn son. I couldn't believe I was holding something so perfect. It was so amazing to see both Maxon's and my features in this tiny little face.

"My dear, you are so beautiful." I turn around and look at Maxon who is beaming brighter than I had ever seen him. He turned to our little boy and I noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

"America, I am so proud of you. You are going to be an amazing mother, and I can't wait to share this beautiful boy with you."

"We still haven't decided on a name," I whispered softly.

"I like the name Caleb. It means faith and devotion, and I have faith in the future, with the elimination of the castes, and devotion to you, my beautiful queen."

Caleb. I love it.

18 years and 7 months later:

"Good Morning Caleb... oh Caleb!" I look over and see my mother sitting on my bed.

"Mom, it is only 8:30 in the morning, why did you wake me?" I ask. I had just graduated from high school the day before and was hoping for at least one day that I could sleep in.

"I know Caleb, but your father and I need to have a serious talk with you. Meet us in the family room at 9:00 please." She had a no nonsense voice so I knew that I should listen to her. I lay in bed until I heard the soft voice of her shoes leaving the room. I didn't understand why my parents wanted to talk to me so early, and in the family room instead of the kitchen. Was Amberely my sister going to be there? My curiosity got me out of bed and into the family room ten minutes early.

"Good morning Son, thank you for being early," my father welcomed me into the room. "As you notice, your sister is not with us. This is a private conversation that your mother and I need to have with you. As you know, you will be turning nineteen in five months. You remember learning about the Selection right?"

I remembered learning about the selection, how the last many generations of my family had met from the Selection, including my parents. I gazed over at my mother who was gleaming at my dad. My parents were not that mushy when they were around my sister and I but whenever they talked about the Selection there was this special feeling that they both had that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"As you know, earlier on in your life, the castes were eliminated." This is true. My past teacher at school told my class that she was originally a Six when she was born. "When your mother and I were married, they were still in place. So was the Selection."

"We have discussed all through your life about a different kind of Selection for you," my mother explained softly. "Since you were placed in school we didn't know if it was necessary to have a Selection since you were allowed to date in school. However, since you still have not been able to meet many girls, we have decided to give you the option of having one if you like. What would happen is your father would narrow down some girls to come meet you, and you can spend some time with them, but you must know that it will be a very public event, no matter what attempts we try to make to make it less public."

At that moment my favorite guard, Lusen leaned in and said "Your Royal Highnessess, your breakfast is ready. Princess Amberely is arriving shortly."

"Lusen, if we ever told your parents Aspen and Lucy that you were calling us that instead of Maxon and America, you would lose your summer job and be grounded for a long time," My mom teased.

"Thank you Lusen," my father said, "We will be arriving shortly as well." He turned to me. "Caleb, it is entirely your choice. Your mother and I will support you either way, but if you do decide to go through with The Selection we will need to know soon so we can prepare."

I had a big decision to make.


	2. Chapter 2

My parents and I walked in silence to the breakfast room, as I tried to collect my thoughts. Would I find someone that I love during the Selection? What would happen if I don't? I kept on dreaming about that one girl... What if the Selection is the way to find that girl? What if its not?

"Mom! Dad! Caleb! Why are you so late today," my sister exclaimed.

"Calm down Amberly, it was an important meeting that we had to have with your brother. You will have one some day too don't worry," my father smiled.

"Yeah Am, don't worry," I said tugging my ear. I saw my parents tugging their ears all the time so Am and I started doing it as well, just to make a tradition about it.

Amberly got the hint. "Okay Caleb, we can talk later." I smiled at her, even though she is almost seven years younger than me, we have become so close. I hoped that I could find someone that I could love just as much as I love Amberly, but in a different way. I remember my parents excitement the day she was born because they were finally able to name a child after Grandma Schreave. I never got to meet her, Mom says that there were some very difficult circumstances around the time that Mom and Dad got married, but they never got into too much detail. I think Grandpa Singer died around the same time. They both seem to get very emotional talking about it, so I never ask them too much about it.

"Caleb, aren't you going to eat?" Amberly caught me out of my thoughts. I realized that I had not eaten a bite. I looked over at my parents and their food remained untouched as well, and they were talking in hushed tones. I was obviously not the only person having thoughts about my impending decision.

As I was leaving the breakfast room I noticed the Illea Chronicle sitting alone on the recycling bin. An article on the front page caught my immediate attention.

_It has been 22 years since the Coronation and Wedding of our current King Maxon and Queen America, and the Selection that we won't forget. Our world is a completely different place during the rule of King Maxon and Queen America. Now, as Their Majesties son is turning 19 in 4 months we must guess if Prince Caleb will have a Selection as well. His Majesty has told us many times that if it was not for Her Majesty, he would have never thought of taking away the castes, meaning King Maxon's Selection was very important to Illea. Could the same thing happen to Caleb? We will be interested to find out. Only time will tell. _

There was more in the article, but I found myself too overwhelmed to finish. Already, people had been talking about the possibility of my Selection? I knew that once word got out people would be talking about it, but the thought had never entered his own mind until that morning. I ran down the hallway, ignoring my father and mother as they talked to me.

After I reached my room, I sat on the bed, overwhelmed. How could my life change so suddenly? Just this morning I was complaining about not being able to sleep in, but in just 3 hours my life had changed completely. I could have a wife within a year. A WIFE.

I heard a loud knock at my door. "Son? We need to talk. Please let me in."

It was my dad. I knew I should open it, so I did. He didn't say another word until we both were sitting on my bed.

"Caleb, I know exactly what you are thinking right now. Remember, I went through it too. You are thinking of the possibility of having a wife within a year. Believe me, that scared me too, but you must know that there are many positives that come out of the Selection."

"Dad, at your selection, did you instantly know that you wanted to be with Mom?"

"Your mother son… was a very complicated girl. I always knew of my feelings for her, but it was a complicated process. Someday I will tell you the specifics, but I will tell you that everything she did, made me fall in love with her more. So if you ever have any doubts about if love can come out of the Selection, your mother and I are the prime example. Now, if you decide you don't want to have a Selection that is fine with us. We give you the complete decision. I will need to know within 2 months what your decision is so we can prepare."  
Two Months. Man I thought I could have a vacation.


End file.
